The Dark Ryhar
by chickee11
Summary: Harry has defeated the dark lord, where does he go from there


inside THE DARK RYHAR

Part One 

It was a still night. All was quiet except for the footsteps of a young man walking down Privet Drive. He wore strange clothing, a long dark cloak with a ruffle neck-tie. From his back flowed a long cape. He was nearly eighteen, tall and skinny, but strong due to his years of quidditch training. He was alone, he had left everyone to celebrate his conquer over the Dark Lord Voldemort without him, It was hate, he found, his hate that gave him the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Well, he had plenty of hate, plenty of hurt to keep his power at its maximum. He knew what he was going to do. And he knew that nobody was powerful enough to stop him. He stood outside the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, then, without a moment of hesitation, he apparated into the Dursleys' house. The young man came to a door on the second floor and stopped, turned the handle, then quietly slipped inside. He stood over his cousin Dudleys' sleeping form, then uttered two words that would change him forever. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA" 

Ron Weasley didn`t feel much like celebrating. He was worried about Harry. He didn`t like the way he had disappeared from the party like that. The eyes that Harry had been told so often were exactly like his mothers had a strange look in them when he returned from the battle. A look that Ron had never seen in his best friends eyes before. He left to find out what. Ron had no idea what led him to Privet Drive the next morning but he had searched everywhere else Harry was likely to be. He was surprised to see what Harry had said were `policemen` were standing around the Dursleys front yard. After bidding the men a good morning, Ron questioned them about what had happened. "We got a call from a neighbor last night that there was a woman screaming next door. We sent a few men to investigate and they found all three members of the family to be dead." Came the reply. 

"How did they die?" Ron asked, although he felt he knew the answer. 

"Well we don't know really. It's a bit strange, the bodies were unmarked, they seem to have just dropped dead. Apparently there was a strange character around, others say they think they saw their estranged nephew last night. But we can't find any record of any such nephew at all, never mind this supposed school he was going to." 

Ron wished the men a good day, and left. The words still ringing in his head. "The bodies were unmarked.....just dropped dead....estranged nephew." He had to find Harry now. 

The snake slithered out of the grass and watched the Red-headed wizard walk back down Privet Drive and around the corner. He would have to leave soon. The place was likely to be crawling with wizards any second. The snake form was a good disguise. He was a registered animagus, but his registered form was that of a dog, chosen in memory of his Godfather, Sirius Black. No-one would recognize him in this form unless they looked closely at his brown scaly head, to see his lightning shaped scar. The symbol of his power, and his life. 

"It can't be true." Hermione Granger exclaimed, as Ron told her the news. "C'mon Ron, this is Harry your labeling as a murderer, Harry Potter, you know, your best friend!" 

"I know Hermione, but you didn't see his eyes when he came back yesterday. There was something strange about them. He gave me a cold feeling when he looked at me, like, he didn't know me or something." 

"I just don't believe it. Okay, Harry never liked the Dursleys very much but he wouldn't have killed them." 

"Then where is Harry now. He should have been back in contact with us by now." 

"He has a lot on his mind, once he has gone away to think about things quietly, 

he'll come back. Now, lets try and help find out who actually did kill the Dursleys." Hermione gave Ron an assuring look, but he didn't believe what she was saying. 

Ron didn't tell hermione where he wqas going. She refused to believe point blank that Harry could be a suspect. Ron knew, that if Harry was going to plot another murder, it would be there. 

Serverus Snape was busy making several batches of verituserum before the remaining Death-Eaters trial next month. He was about to add some dragonhide when Ron Weasley came to his door. He called out to Ron impatiently. "Let yourself in I am too busy to come to the door." Ron opened the door and stepped inside. "Can I help you weasley?" Came Snapes steely voice. 

"I was wondering if you needed any help with the potion" Ron answered. 

"Hmph!" Snape smirked. "I remember your potions marks boy, don't make me laugh." 

"honestly sir I don't think you can laugh, you need a sense of humor for that." Ron caught Snapes evil gaze and decided to quit with the jokes. "I suppose you have heard the news then?" Ron questioned. 

"Of course I have, Potter defeated the Dark Lord, why do you think I'm slaving over a cauldron for?" 

"Harrys' whole family are dead, killed by a wizard" 

"What?!" Snape nearly knocked over his cauldron in his surprise. "Are you suggesting that I had something to do with it?" He said more calmly, "because if you are.........." 

"No of course not!" Ron interjected. 

"Oh.....What about Potter?" 

"Disappeared, did last night."

"So why does Potters strange disappearance bring you to my office?"

"Well...." Ron started, but he couldn`t say it. How do you say that you think your best friend killed his own family. That the next person that harry hated is Snape, therefore making Snape a likely target. "Forget it." Ron said finally. "I'll just go."

Just then a small, whit haired witch entered the office. "One of the Death-Eaters is dead, killed by the use of the Avada Kedavra curse."

"What?" Exclaimed Snape at the same time as Ron yelled"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy." The witch replied.

"Of course, why didn`t I think of malfoy being Harrys next target!" Ron said out loud.

Snape and the witch looked taken aback. "Weasley, are you saying that the murderer is Potter, come now, he may disregard the rules but he's no murderer. He wouldn`t be able to kill in cold blood."

Ron was too deeply absorbed in thought to hear Snapes words. "he may strike here next." He thought. But then he thought about himself and Harry, laughing over the latest Irish Muggle joke, or playing wizard chess together. It just couldn't be the same person. Harry couldn't be the murderer. Someone must be setting him up or something.

Ron apologised for his outburst, then voiced his opinion on the murders to Snape. Snape was about to comment on Rons over-active imagination when a large black dog bounded through the door to Snapes office.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Where have you been, I`ve been looking everywhere for you."

The dog changed back into the wizard that was Harry Potter. His eyes looked cold, almost lifeless. Ron noticed Harrys scar, which was visible through Harrys parted fringe, there was dried blood around it, as if it were a recent aquisition. Harry didn't look directly at Ron, rather through him, to where Snape was standing by the cauldron. "Accio wand." Harry commanded and three wands came to him, those of Ron, Snape and the White Haired witch.

"Harry." Ron started. "What do you think you are doing?"

But harry wasn`t paying any attention. He pointed his wand at Snape. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

"Harry NO!!!" Ron shouted.

"But his words were useless. Snape didn`t even have time to duck. The last thing he expected was to be killed in his own office by Harry Potter.

Ron stared at Harry, glancing at his scar he noticed that it had glowed green while performing the curse, and now a trickle of blood was running down Harrys face. Harry turned to the white haired witch, who tried to get to the door. She was dead before she reached half-way.

Ron crouched down beside Snapes still form. He heard Harrys footsteps come closer to him. "Why do this harry. I am your friend remember."

The voice that amswered him was cold and harsh. Only barely recognisable as Harrys. "You say you're my friend. All those who have ever said they cared for me have died. No one cares for me now. Goodbye Ron."

"Ron was scared, but he stayed strong. "Can you say those words Harry. Oh I know you've said them before, but can you really kill ME? If so, I pity you. Go ahead, my back is turned."

Harry was surprised. He wasn`t expecting an invitation from Ron to kill him. For a fleeting moment he saw two boys laughing together in front of a warm fire, eating an assortment of sweets and playing games. He lowered his wand.

"Go on." Ron commanded. "I`ll even start it for you..Avada......"

But Harry had already changed back into a dog and fled into the night. Ron recovered his wand from the floor

* * *

Well what'll Happen next. Find out if I can be bothered writing PART TWO

* * *


End file.
